1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an image system and, more particularly, to an image system with the eye protection and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive control mechanism can provide users a more instinctive control and thus it has been broadly applied to various multimedia systems, especially to an image display system having a display screen.
It is a general method to use a remote controller capable of capturing images as an interactive human machine interface, and the remote controller can be manufactured as various properties, such as a bat, a racket and a club. Another kind of human machine interface may be operated without using any handheld device. For example, a pupil tracking device may perform the interactive operation according to the line of sight change of a user.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A shows a conventional pupil tracking system which is configured to perform the pupil tracking of a human eye 9; and FIG. 1B shows a schematic diagram of the image of human eye captured by the conventional pupil tracking system. The pupil tracking system includes a display device 81, a light source 82, an image sensor 83 and a processing unit 84. The light source 82 is configured to emit light toward the human eye 9 so as to form a light image I82 in the human eye 9 as shown in FIG. 1B. The image sensor 83 is configured to capture an image of human eye containing a pupil 91 and the light image I82, and the processing unit 84 is configured to calculate the variation of a relative distance D between the pupil 91 and the light image I82 in the image of human eye so as to track the pupil 91 and to accordingly control the motion of a cursor 811 shown on the display device 81. However, if there is another ambient light (not shown) forming an ambient light image I0 in the image of human eye, errors can occur in pupil tracking.
In addition, the time that people operate a device having a display screen within a day becomes longer and longer, and thus the protection of human eyes becomes more important.